


The Chibi Mermaid

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Roleplay, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Lettuce and Pai have their turn with the de-aging pill.





	The Chibi Mermaid

Lettuce leaves her girls’ night out with the other Mews with a plan in mind. She’s spent the evening listening to Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro talk about their experiences being made little with the Chibi Mew Mew pill, and at first, she simply felt left out because she’s the only one who hasn’t played with it, and the girls teased her plenty about that, but by the end, she found herself yearning to try it, and so, she leaves the night out with a plan.

Of course, by the time she goes to tell Pai about it, her confidence has waned, and she can just barely tell him about the other girls, and shyly admit, “I want to try something like that too, but...it’s a little bit difficult, because I was stuck in a mermaid form the first time. I don’t know how we would be able to, but if there were a way, I’d really want to.”

Pai is receptive to the idea, simply responding, “I can take care of that part. In a few days, we can act out your fantasy without any difficulty.”

And, true to his word, a few days later she comes home to find a salt water pool constructed and filled up for her. “This way,” he says, “you’ll be able to freely play as a mermaid.”

“It’s perfect,” she says, “thank you!” With that, she strips down, climbs in the pool, and takes the little green pill, and in no time at all, it’s taken effect. She finds herself growing smaller and smaller as her legs seem to fuse together, until they’re replaced with a green tail. Pai offers her a small green bikini top, that fits her perfectly in her shrunken state, and now the fun can really begin for her.

Pai joins her in the water, with several games prepared for her to play. Really, it’s more like she’s doing tricks at an aquarium’s water show, but Lettuce finds that she enjoys that quite a bit. She does flips out of the water, and then jumps through a hoop that Pai has prepared for her. He offers her small fish in return for her efforts, which she happily eats, briefly thinking of her cat friend as she does so, wondering if she enjoys them as well.

If he throws a fish and she makes a show of catching it, she will sometimes get another as a second treat, as if this were a trick as well. He even has a beach ball inflated for her to practice balancing on her nose, and though this doesn’t go as well at first, she eventually starts to get the hang of it. It’s fun and relaxing and so far removed from her daily life that she can see why all the other girls recommend it so much.

While she’s playing with the ball, she fumbles with it, and she chases it across the pool, swimming after it until she suddenly stops and tenses. Pai watches this behavior, noting the relaxation that comes with a relieved look on her face, before she resumes chasing the ball, grabbing it to bring back to him.

“Did you just pee in the pool?” he asks her. Blushing furiously, Lettuce only nods, and he pats her on the head to reassure her. “It’s perfectly fine,” he says. “Actually, it’s only natural.”

Lettuce looks down then, noticing a bulge in his wetsuit, and suddenly grins, before diving under the water. She frees his member then, and can barely get her tiny lips around the tip, but does what she can, determined to get him off. So she wraps her small hands around his shaft to stroke him off while she licks his tip, and Pai gives a shudder of pleasure.

It takes her a bit more effort than it would at full size, but it still isn’t long before her hands and her tongue are able to get Pai there, and when he suddenly comes, she struggles to swallow his load, only to fail, closing her mouth before he’s done. When she surfaces, her face is covered in his semen, and Pai pats her head again.

“Is my little fishy feeling frisky?” he asks, and she pouts.

“A dolphin isn’t a fish,” she protests.

“Well, considering you’re actually part porpoise,” he replies, “I would say we’re both wrong.” Lettuce pouts, but he asks the question again, a little more directly. “Are you feeling amorous?”

Lettuce blushes, admitting, “Yes, I’m aroused, but...I know that I’m much, much smaller than I usually am. Even with my mouth I couldn’t...fit you, so I don’t think my size allows for penetration.”

“You’re more than likely correct,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t do anything for you.” He holds out his arms, and she swims towards him, letting him hold her. With her tail curling around his midsection, he holds her close and finds the slit on the front of her tail, gently pressing his finger inside of her. As she is now, this is the biggest that she can take, and even with that in mind, he still has to be very gentle to avoid pushing her too hard.

Pai is slow and steady as he fingers her, and Lettuce sighs happily, giving into the pleasure. This is more than enough for her, and he’s always been very skilled and precise with his fingers. He has her there very soon, as she tenses up again, before relaxing with a relieved expression and a moan, though it has nothing to do with her bladder this time. Now, she’s relaxed in Pai’s arms, and even the hold of her tail around his waist is very loose.

He chills the water a bit more, and though the temperature would be uncomfortable for an ordinary human, it’s soothing for someone like Lettuce, and while he gently strokes her clit, she cuddles closer to him, until she slowly begins to drift off. They float in the water for some time, and he does not get out until after the effects of the pill wear off, returning her legs to normal so that he can carry her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
